Victoria University Lifts
Victoria University Lifts In 2017, I began studying at Victoria University of Wellington (VUW). There are LOADS of lifts here, from all different ears and many manufacturers. I often think of it as a "hat trick" to find a place with lifts from 3 different manufacturers....Victoria Uni has had FOUR - that's like a Super Hat Trick! Even better, the four manufacturers are all good lift companies (not crappy generic ones). They are Express, Otis, Schindler and Kone (current contractor). Below is a list of all the lifts I have found at Victoria University. Eventually, all of these will have accompanying videos and photos, but in the mean time some are yet to be filmed. All of the lifts are currently being Maintianed by KONE. There is a dedicated lift engineer who is responsible for all of the lifts at Victoria University. Victoria University operates campuses in Kelburn (main campus), Pipitea and Te Aro. This guide will include all three of these campuses. HOWEVER, it is noted that Victoria University also owns property in Karori, however this Campus is being closed down, and it will not be included in this guide (unless I am able to visit it before it closes, which unlikely). Also note that the "Railway West Wing" block is no longer occupied by Victoria University, but since I filmed the lifts, i've left here for reference. Kelburn Campus: Kelburn is the main campus for Victoria university and is comprised of many buildings. According in the on-site lift engineer (from KONE), there are 63 individual lift cars (including service lifts and dumbwaiters). Kirk Building: This building has one set of Four lifts. These are KONE Monospace 3000S lifts with blue KDS300AUS fixtures and a custom-made voice. These lifts replaced a set of 70's Otis lifts, and although the new lifts are total replacements, the original shaft doors have been kept in place. These lifts serve floors 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. DSCN0231.JPG DSCN0232.JPG DSCN0233.JPG DSCN0235.JPG DSCN0236.JPG DSCN0237.JPG DSCN0238.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ The Hub & Maclaurin Building: These two blocks are pretty much one building and both share the same lift. The lift is a Schindler MRL with D8 fixtures (Green LED's). This lift serves floors 1, 2, 3. DSCN0253.JPG DSCN0250.JPG DSCN0251.JPG DSCN0252.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Maclaurin Building: Maclaurin does have one lift of its own. It is an old Express hydraulic, which has had mods done by Schindler and Kone. It serves floors 0, 1. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Easterfield Building: Some of the oldest lifts here. These are a set of 3 lifts. The two left lifts are vintage Otis lifts, modernized with newer Otis concave buttons and LCD floor incators. The right car was a later addition, but was made to look the same as the other cars. They serve floors 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Rankine Brown (Library) Building: There are two sets of Schindler 5500 MRL lifts. These were, in fact, the first ever 5500's to be installed in wellington. These lifts, however have Dewhurst buttons and Generic indicators, thus masking the fact that they are 5500's. Both sets of lifts are currently out of service, as the shafts were damaged in the Earthquake on November 14th, 2016. Victoria University is acquiring the services of a Building Contractor to repair the damage. Murphy Building: The tallest lifts are Kelburn Campus. These 70's Otis lifts. These have had new Schindler D8 buttons fitted (green) and a voice unit added, but the rest is original. These serve floors 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11. These lifts are also the most unreliable in the university, breaking down quite a lot (especially the center car, which once broke down 3 times in a week). The controller for these lifts is messed up to (see video for details). A new controller will eventually by fitted by KONE.....as soon as the university forks over the money to pay for it. DSCN0240.JPG DSCN0241.JPG DSCN0242.JPG DSCN0243.JPG DSCN0244.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Hugh McKenzie Building: A small block with just one lift. This is either express or Otis (not sure). It was modernized in the late 1990's by Schindler, with M-Series fixtures. it serves floors 1, 2, 3 DSCN0245.JPG DSCN0246.JPG DSCN0247.JPG DSCN0249.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Von Zedlitz Building: This block has a set of two 70's Otis lifts. The buttons have been replaced with Otis concave buttons, but the rest is original. These lifts serve floors 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Cotton Building: NORTH LIFT: This is a 1970's Otis, which has been modernized by Schindler with Dewhurst fixtures, Generic indicators and a voice unit. It serves floors 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. DSCN0254.JPG DSCN0255.JPG DSCN0256.JPG DSCN0257.JPG DSCN0258.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ SOUTH LIFT: This is an old Express Lift, which has also been modernized by Schindler with dewhurst fixtures, Generic indicators and a voice unit. It also serves floors 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. DSCN0259.JPG DSCN0260.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Alan McDiarmid Building: This building has a Schindler MRL with Dewhurst fixtures and Genric indicators. It serves floors B*, 0*, 1, 2, 3, 4. (floors marked with '*' require key-card access). ____________________________________________________________________________________ SERVICE LIFT: Yet another Schindler MRL with Dewhurst fixtures and Genric indicators. It serves floors 0, 1, 2, 3, 4. DSCN0385.JPG DSCN0386.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Laby Building: Another block with a 1970's Otis. It has been modernized by Schindler with Dewhurst fixtures, Generic indicators and a voice unit. It serves floors 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. ____________________________________________________________________________________ SERVICE LIFT: A modded 1970's Otis lift with Manually operated doors...sadly can';t ride this lift. It serves floors 0, 1. DSCN0382.JPG DSCN0383.JPG Hunter Building: MAIN LIFTS: A set of two 90's Schindler M-Series traction lifts with custom made analogue floor indicators! This set of lifts serves floors 1, 2,3 ,4 ____________________________________________________________________________________ SIDE LIFT: A single 1990's Schindler Hydraulic lift with M-Series fixtures. It serves floors 1, 2, 3 ____________________________________________________________________________________ Student Union Building: An older traction lift (either Express or Otis) Modded with Dewhurst (by Otis). It serves floors 1, 2, 3, 4 Adam Art Gallery: A 1990's Schindler Hydraulic lift with M-Series fixtures. It serves floors B2*, B1*,1, 2, 3 (floors marked with '*' require key-card access). ____________________________________________________________________________________ Recreation Centre: A Kone Monospace 3000 with KSS 470 fixtures. I have not been able to enter this building yet, and I'm not sure I will be able to. You're supposed to have a membership to use this block, and there's a reception desk to go past. ____________________________________________________________________________________ NEW Science Block - The Gateway Block! There is a new Science block currently under construction, which will open in late 2017. This block will feature OTIS Gen 2 MRL lifts. The current name for this block is "Gateway Block", however this may change in due course. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Te Aro Campus: This lift is not found at Kelburn campus, but at the Te Aro, which is a small campus with just one building. It houses the Architecture and Design school. This lift looks like it was deliberately designed to look like an old Gated lift....I don't think that there ever was one here, as the building doesn't appear to be old enough. It seems to just be a custom design. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Pipitea Campus: Rutherford House: One set of four lifts. These are express lifts, which have been modernized by KONE with KDS 300-AUS buttons. the motors have been replaced with KONE Ecodisc motors too (but mounted in the motor room, not the shaft). It serves floors B, G, M, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5*, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12. (* = this floor is currently closed). ____________________________________________________________________________________ Old Government House: This a vintage building previously owned by the Government, and now houses Victoria University's Law School. Main Lifts: The main lifts are a set of two 1990's Schindler Traction lifts. The floor indicators have been replaced and a voice unit added (done by Schindler). It serves floors G, 1, 2, 3. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Gated Lift: In the back of Old Government House is an original, Gated Express lift. At this stage, I am not entirely sure how to access it. There is a locked door next to it, but it was in some kind of reception area (which was busy). This makes me think that there is another way in. I have not had time to look yet. There may potentially be more lifts in this building. I have not yet had the time to properly explore every passage. DSCN0353.JPG DSCN0354.JPG DSCN0357.JPG DSCN0359.JPG DSCN0352.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Railway West Wing: NOTE: This building is no longer occupied by Victoria University, but we've left it here for reference. This is the west-wing of the Wellington railway station building. This is a very old building, but the lifts are actually modern lifts. The lifts are a set of three KONE Ecodisc's with KSS fixtures, installed in 2004. These lifts serve floors G, 1, 2, 3, 4* and 5*. (* = indicated that this floor is locked off). NOTE - only the very right lift serves floor 5. DSCN0334.JPG DSCN0337.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________